Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method for processing a tomographic image obtained by performing tomographic imaging of an eye by using optical interference. The present invention also relates to an optical coherence tomography apparatus that performs tomographic imaging of an eye by using optical interference.
Description of the Related Art
Optical coherence tomography (OCT) apparatuses that utilize multiple-wavelength optical interference are being applied to human organisms in various fields. For example, the optical coherence tomography apparatuses are used to obtain information about internal organs with an endoscope or to obtain information about retinas with an ophthalmologic apparatus. In outpatient clinics that specialize in retinal care, an optical coherence tomography apparatus applicable to eyes is becoming an indispensable ophthalmologic device. Such an optical coherence tomography apparatus irradiates a sample with measuring light, which is low coherent light, and measures backscattered light from the sample by using an interference system. When the optical coherence tomography apparatus is applied to an eye to be examined, a high-resolution tomographic image of the eye can be obtained by scanning the eye with the measurement light. For this reason, optical coherence tomography apparatuses are widely used, for example, for ophthalmic diagnosis of retinas.
When obtaining a tomographic image of an eye fundus with an optical coherence tomography apparatus, it is difficult to obtain a high-quality tomographic image by scanning the eye with the measurement light once because of the problems of sensitivity and noise. Accordingly, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-91552 discloses a technology for increasing the quality of tomographic images by scanning the same portion of an eye to be examined a plurality of times to obtain a plurality of tomographic images, positioning the tomographic images, and then determining the addition average of the tomographic images.